Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device configured to prevent damage from occurring due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) generated during its operation.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a display device includes a display panel and a driving unit to generate a control signal for controlling the driving of the display panel. The driving unit includes a driving circuit board and a flexible printed circuit board. Here, a connector connected to a power cable and a plurality of circuit components for generating a control signal are disposed on the driving circuit board. The flexible printed circuit board is electrically coupled to the driving circuit board and the display panel to transmit the control signal from the driving circuit board to the display panel. The flexible printed circuit board is coupled to the driving circuit board and the display panel in a bent state, to reduce the size of the display device.
The display device receives an external input signal that is needed to display an image. In this case, the display device is electrically coupled to electronic devices for outputting the input signal. Also, electromagnetic interference (EMI) causing noise in the image may be generated while the display device receives the input signal. As a result, the display quality of the display device may be reduced. Also, electrostatic discharge (ESD) generated in the periphery of the display device may cause breakdown and degradation of electronic elements provided in the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.